My Devil's Food Cake
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: You like her and she likes him but he likes you. Haruka has to repay Michiru for something she accidentally had done. Would this resolve everything, or would it make everything complicated? AU. Two shots. Updated. was entitled 'The Closest Thing' before.
1. Chapter 1

**AU**

**R&R**

**Summary: You like her and she likes him but he likes you. **

**Title changed.**

* * *

**My Devil's Food Cake**

* * *

_**Haruka**_

School starts today and I'm having a bit of hangover from yesterday. It's that dumb Seiji's fault. If he hadn't made that bet with me then I wouldn't be feeling this miserable. Now I'm having a hard time walking properly without bumping into-

"I'm sorry." speaking of, without bumping into a person.

I grudgingly turned around and trust me my head hurts even more. I saw her cringed and judging by how she had reacted, I'm guessing my facial reaction had frightened her. _How welcoming…_

Her friend froze for a second then hurriedly tugged her hand and dragged her away from me. I grunt and dismissed them by focusing my attention back to where it had been before.

* * *

_**Michiru**_

I welcomed this day with a huge bright smile anchored along the corners of my lips. Not that I liked school, well somehow I do, but what I liked the most was going to school. Going to school would only mean that I would be able to see his face; his endearing and sweet smile. Just imagining it is enough to tell me that this day wouldn't get any-

_Umphff.. _"I'm sorry." I uttered. My bumper turned around and I could feel myself getting goose bumps just by the way those eyes were looking at me. _Worse… me and my mouth…_

I could just imagine how I must look right now. I'm probably like a cat who just stepped into a dog's lair. _Funny and somehow frightening._

I felt Akane tugging me and the next thing I know; she had already dragged me away from that scary position, for my welfare and for our safety.

It's funny, that scary bumper of mine had been my classmate for the last 2 years and still is. Haruka Tenoh is the name and up to now, I couldn't even have the courage to talk to Haruka. What's ironic is that Haruka is Seiji's best friend. The kind, gentle Seiji is friends with that nonchalant, rough Haruka.

_And isn't that just wonderful I got to bump with Haruka in the very first day of school? _This is just the worst!

* * *

_**Haruka**_

Bored.

The word to best describe what I'm feeling the whole duration of my class. So to save me from that boredom, I took a little trip at the clinic. Showed the nurse my well honed 'acting of being ill' skill and was awarded with a comfortable bed to take a rest on.

Well the school was over, and she instantly kicked me out of the room, to which I whined in all my human power.

But yeah, what can a student do?

I went back to my classroom which now I find with ease. My head hurts but it's more tolerable now than how I started this day.

I stepped inside the room and proceeded to where my seat is. I grabbed my bag and was about to step outside not until a sky blue paper pouch tied in a red ribbon caught my attention.

Don't you just like knowing what's inside of something when it is beautifully wrapped? Eye catching and rises your curiosity right? Well it did for me. And trust me it did a hell of a job.

I placed my bag on the desk and picked the pouch up. I slowly pulled the ribbon off and a sweet aroma had taken captive of my nostrils. _Cookies_

The time I uttered the word in my mind is exactly the same time my stomach growled in hunger. And what a luck to find a cookie for me to eat! _Convenient and lucky indeed._ I chewed a couple pieces of chocolate cookie in my mouth… A bit bland in my opinion but when you're hungry, everything works. I was about to go on my third when suddenly the class door slid open, revealing a very shocked woman.

"My cookies…" Yeah she was really utterly and completely shocked. Her voice seemed to weaken at the end. It felt as if she's going to get unconscious. "You ate them…."

I gulped the chewed cookie down my throat "I did a taste test?" I said not really sure if my defense worked. But what the hell, I continued. "It's a bit bland, Kaioh-san." I slowly dropped the pouch back on the desk while, I think, she's trying to process everything in her mind.

_Walk out now. Walk out now._ I mentally told myself over and over again while Kaioh-san is still in a state of mental shock.

"Yo Haruka!" my energetic friend called out from behind Kaioh-san. She snapped out from her state of shock and honestly, I was beating Seiji's butt in my mind. Now my plan of getting out unnoticed is all ruined. She looked at me for a second to which my feet instantly froze then turned to look at the person behind her.

Seiji looked down "You're with me in a committee, Michiru right?"

"Ha… Hai." She faltered, slightly trembling and… blushing? Oh don't tell me-

"I'm going to the sports house on my way home. Want to come?"

"Ah.. no. I think I'm going straight home."

"Alright what suits you. Take care."

Seiji left.

"Hey" I began. She stared back at me and her utter bliss is completely evident in that wide smile on her face. "You like Seiji, don't you?"

Her reaction was priceless.. I don't even need to hear her say a yes to know the answer. She was completely transparent

"And the cookies I just ate are for him, aren't they?"

* * *

_**Michiru**_

"You like Seiji, don't you?" Haruka suddenly accused.

OH MY-

No. No. No. Was I that transparent? Did I do something unnecessary? Did I just drool all over Seiji? Did I just kiss Seiji without even knowing?

"And the cookies I just ate are for him, aren't they?"

_Cookies... Cookies… Ate... Ate them…_

"You ate my cookies!" I said in outrage as I walked closer to her.

"Ate?" Haruka questioned, sounding a bit surprised "Whoa whoa. I 'taste test' them. I didn't EAT them. There's a big difference between the two." said in defense, raising and waving both hands up.

"And now what? I should be thankful to you then?!"

"I'm not saying that you should be- hey why are you changing the topic!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! You like Seiji and the cookies I taste tested are for him."

How persistent! I growled at how aggravating this is turning out to be. I squint my eyes and only Haruka could smile so slyly at that.

"I must tell you, Seiji hates sweets. And he also hates receiving something from someone he doesn't like." Haruka said all knowingly.

She grabbed her bag from the floor started walking towards the door.

I can't believe I'm doing this and I swear I'm going to hate myself for the rest of my life for this but-

"Hey." I grabbed her arm. She stopped and spun around. "You ate my cookies, so now you have to repay me?"

"Repay?" she scoffed.

"Yes." I replied. She narrowed her gaze, her eyes questioning my intention. "I want you to help me get closer to Seiji."

**Ah yes this was supposed to be a oneshot but my cousin came so I'm stopping it here. I'll post the other half tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Updates for my stories can be found in my profile.**

**My Stepmother and The Summer I called Love this upcoming weekend.**

**Inspired by the song "The Closest Thing" by The Juliana Theory **


	2. Chapter 2

**AU**

**R&R. Please do so.**

**Long one. Bear with it.**

**Changed the title**

* * *

**My Devil's Food Cake**

* * *

_**Haruka**_

What did I get myself into?

It's that stupid cookies fault! Cut that. It's her fault!

Who in the world would leave their things unattended and expect nobody would even touch it or be curious of what's inside it? And now she has the nerve to demand me to repay it by bringing her closer to Seiji. Such vile woman she is. _Shameless indeed._

Now I'm setting down a plan to avoid her as much as possible. But-

"Hey Haruka."

What do you know, my target just called me out. "Seiji…"

"What's with that tone." He playfully ruffles my hair as he took sit in front of me. I grunge before fixing my hair back properly. "You know, your hair is really soft. You should try growing it a little."

"Yeah try imagining me in a ponytail." I'm trying to be sarcastic with this monotone voice and it so happened that Seiji really did imagine it.

"Cute." He grin.

"One more word and you'll get it." I threatened and he laughed. He adjusted his position, leaning his head, chin resting on his palm.

"Don't worry. I like you just the way you are." He smiled. I really don't get what he meant by that, but shrugged it all off and I don't have to worry anymore.

Seiji began our conversation with what had happened yesterday. From the sports house he went to down to the winner of yesterday's formula one racing which I happen to forgot to watch. He continued talking and I continued listening.

I don't really talk much. As much as possible, I rather do the listening part and let my friend talk instead. To cut it short, I'm not really this conversationalist type to which, honestly, most of the students mistakes as me being aloof, unsociable and unapproachable. The only time this image got shattered was when Seiji approached me. He started talking to me, really persistent which I find it terribly annoying. But later on, I got to like him and got to enjoy hanging out with him. By then, the other students slowly tried to approach me. Seiji really did help to break the barrier I created myself.

"Don't you think?" He asked suddenly. I snapped from my reverie and I pretended to know what he was talking about.

"Yea-.." I paused as my eyes suddenly bulged when a strand of aquamarine hair caught my attention. _Oh my mother heaven and earth! What is she doing here?! _

"Isn't that Michiru?" Seiji asked as he too wondered off to where I was looking at.

"Yeah. It's her." I uttered. Michiru stopped by the door from. She waved as she called my name out.

"Haruka-san!" _God! What's with that smile!_

"Are you friends with her?" Seiji asked again. I twitched at his question then forced a smile at his direction.

"I think I am."

I stood up from the chair and proceeded towards her.

"Haru-…" she called out again but stopped midway when I passed by her.

"Seiji, Michiru. Michiru Seiji." I introduced not the conventional way but I still did my part. I walked through the corridors and left the two to have a chit chat after that introduction.

"It's good that I got-.. UMPHFF!" My head fell instantly forward, with a loud snap from my neck. I rubbed my sore head and spun around to see my hitter. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I told you to get me and Seiji closer."

"I already introduced you to him!"

"I already know him! We're in the same committee, remember?"

"If that is the case, why do you need my help for?"

"What I want is for you to make me and Seiji be like friends. In that way I could give my present to him."

"HA! Even if you two are friends, I don't think he'll be pleased with that cookie."

"And what are you imposing?"

"Buy him a gift instead."

"Then you'll help me pick one out for him."

I mentally slapped myself. _Good going, Haruka!_

-xxx000xxx-

_**Michiru**_

We've been walking the street for minutes now and neither of us wanted to speak to each other. Not that I like talking to her, this is better to be honest. But it's sort of awkward when you stroll quietly, it feels as if-

"Where are you going?" I asked when Haruka suddenly changed direction and entered a shop. She didn't answer as expected. I followed her and went inside.

"Gift." She said as she turned to my direction. I looked around and the only thing this store has is either snow gloves or the one in Haruka's hands.

"Scarves?"

"Yes."

"But its pass February already."

"Well yeah, but it's still cold until mid March. And besides, Seiji like scarfs."

With that reasoning, I can't argue anymore. How could I? Haruka knows him better than I do, she probably knows him best. So the search continues. I kept looking for cashmere colored scarves that would suit him best and Haruka did likewise.

"Hmm. Dark blue or Moss green… both would suit him perfectly." I'm new at this, so I'm struggling what to buy for him. To be honest, I never bought a gift to anyone, aside my friends and family members. There's a big difference between them. When you're buying for a friend or for a family member any would do, it's always the thought that counts. But when it comes to someone you like, it has to be perfect, and you have to please them no matter what.

"Why don't you try this one or this one?" Haruka suggested as she handed out one checkered scarf and one striped scarf. Well the checkered green scarf would look great on him, but this striped one also would look great on him._ Argh!_ _Why does he have to be so good looking? _

"Hey Michiru-san, this one's not bad either!" I turned around and saw Haruka posing with a leopard printed scarf around her neck. She kept flashing me a smile and kept winking her eye. "Doesn't this one look good?"

"That's what you want for yourself!"

"Ah well, Seiji would probably give it to me anyway. So why don't you choose something that would be of good use to me!"

"You're not helping at all!"

"Stingy…" she muttered, as if I couldn't hear that. I turned my attention back to the two scarves in my hands and decided to pick the checkered one instead.

"I'll take-.." _4300 yen! Who would buy these scarves for that price! _This is hopeless. I can't buy Seiji a scarf with that price.

"Hey Michiru!" She called out. I snapped from my trance and saw Haruka looking worriedly at me. "You seemed out of it. Are you alright?"

"Ah hai hai." I replied weakly as I placed the scarves back on the shelves. "I'll probably give Seiji cookies instead."

"Why don't you just try giving up?"

"Boosting up my morale, aren't you Haruka-san?"

"I just don't want you to believe in those false hopes."

Night approached really fast and our gift hunting wasn't really productive. I end up buying nothing and only getting endless remarks from that stupid blonde. It was really dumb of me to think that she was starting to be really nice back there. If it weren't for this strong desire, I wouldn't be keeping up with her.

"Thanks for helping" _not that you really did…_ "I'll take this route and take whatever route you want." I told her. I began walking and what do you know, she followed me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm also taking this route."

"Whatever…" I grunted and tried to ignore her presence. It worked actually for a couple of minutes until she decided to make a conversation.

"Ne Michiru-san, why do you take this route?" She ponders.

"Houses in this area always have their Christmas lights on even its pass Christmas already. It's really beautiful at night." I answered and surprisingly quite nicely.

"Hmm…" she murmured appraisingly.

We arrived at the street and as I told her, each and every house in the area had their Christmas light on.

"Wow…" I don't know if she was sarcastic or she was real.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I smiled. "This is the only place where I feel at peace at most."

"Hm... I know a better place." She smiled "Come!" and grabbed my hand in an instant. She ran dragging me along with her.

"Better place?"

"Just follow me!" she said then whistled a tune.

_Wait... better place with more lights… don't tell me.. LOVE MOTEL?!_

_(Inside Michiru's mind: Both standing in front of a Love Motel. "This is it!" evil and wicked smile from Haruka. "No I don't want to!")_

_NO!!_

"Three... Two.. One. TADA!!"

I slowly opened my eyes after the surprising countdown Haruka made and was instantly shocked at the image flashed right in front of my eyes.

The used to be a dark and remote park is now filled with lights. There were probably a hundred different-sizes of trees wrapped in a different color of lights. They glowed all the colors you could probably think of in this lifetime. A symphony of light orchestrated perfectly by the person who made it.

It was perfect, and it made my heart at peace more than it already has. I looked at Haruka expecting a child-like grin or a so assured smug smile across her face.

But-

She did look at me alright but not with what I expected. She was smiling and surprisingly it doesn't have any hint of cockiness or smugness in it. Sort of these combined expression of expectance, care and somehow happiness that has its own calming features.

"Wow." I finally uttered.

"Worth complimenting right?" she smiled, and now covered with her usual smugness.

"Yes it is." I answered to which she grin ever so proudly.

We continued gazing the lighted park quietly after that. And under this wondrous lit scenery, seeing her bright smile… _I can't help but to be fully drawn to her…_

"Here's my house." I said as I opened the gate. Haruka walked me home after the park and I was pretty much thankful that she did.

"Alright. I'll be going home then." She bid as she spun around.

"By the way Haruka-san, where do you live?"

"Me? At the sixth avenue." _Wait, that's the opposite direction to mine? I don't get it, why did you take me home?_

Her chuckling voice brought me back to reality. She smiled and waved her hand. "Bye"

"B-...bye."

_Haruka is… _

_Haruka really is unexpectedly…._

_So unexpectedly…_

_nice…_

* * *

_**Haruka**_

I don't know why, but I bought this baking magazine. And now I'm scanning possible recipes I could put to good use.

_Carrot cake… no… Blueberry cheese cake… probably not… Chocolate cake… Strawberry cream cake…_

"Haruka!" he called out to which I returned the greeting with a nod. He ruffles my hair as usual and took his sit in front of me. "Baking cakes… that's something to look forward to."

"Pretty much out of the norm, ne Seiji?"

"I don't mind as long as I get to taste Haruka's baking."

"It won't happen."

He faked a hurt expression. "I'll be going to this newly opened food house across the school. Want to come?"

"Sorry. I have plans for today, maybe some other time."

"Alright. So where are you going today?"

"I'm helping Michiru-san out."

"Michiru-san… you two have been really close these past few weeks. I'm getting jealous." He pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm still your best friend. This is just for the time being." I closed the magazine and stood up from the chair. "I'll hang out with you guys this upcoming festival."

"Yeah. I Guess so."

-xxx000xxx-

_**Michiru**_

Surprisingly, Haruka walked home with me again. Actually, she went looking for me in school and suggested to walk me home. I really did protest at first since her house is really far from mine but when she told me about teaching me how to bake and add it up with her really persistent ways, I couldn't really refuse any longer.

"Nice pad." She mused as started turning around. "Are your parents home?"

"They usually come home pass midnight."

"Must be lonely by yourself…"

"At first, but I got used to it."

"Hmm…"

"Wait, I thought you came here to teach me how to bake."

"Ah yes yes. I think it is better that we have the kitchen to ourselves."

She placed her bag on the couch and opened the zipper. She held a magazine out and zipped her bag again. "We'll be making strawberry cream cake since it's the easiest in the list. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

She looked at me, her eyebrow cocking at my direction. She wrinkled her nose and finally spoke "What stupid movie did you quote that from?!"

"Shut up."

We headed off to the kitchen. I grabbed two bowls and placed it on the counter top. Haruka got six pieces of eggs from the fridge and a box of milk. I placed a bag of flour, baking powder, and sugar on the side. Haruka started cracking the eggs, separating the egg white from the yolk, while I find the strawberries. She handed the bowl where all the egg whites are and told me to whisk it while adding a few sugars and a little dose of flour from time to time. She added a lot of flour in the bowl of egg yolks and started whisking it in one direction. She set the bowl aside and started dicing the strawberries next. She mixed the strawberries in with the cake mix. After, she oil brushed the pan and poured all the batter inside. She placed than pan inside the preheated oven and set the timer to 35-40 minutes. She went back to me and tried to help me with making the cream.

It's funny and somehow admiring to see her act this way. She used to be this cool boyish type of girl who couldn't possibly do this sort of things no matter how you think about it. Actually the way she looks right now is a big contradiction to the way she is in school. She's more feminine than I am with that sort of look. She had her handkerchief around her head to keep her hair from falling off of her face and she had worn this apron which basically flaunted her feminine curves even more. And seeing her like this, it's quite invigorating actually, knowing this side of hers that nobody knows.

"You're doing it wrong."

"Sorry, I'm new to this." I grunted.

"Yeah that explains your cookies." She remarked.

"What? What's wrong with my cookies?!"

"Nothing, aside from the fact that they don't taste a thing at all."

"So callous of you."

"Hey I'm being honest." She defended. I rolled my eyes and dismissed any further remarks from her and focused my attention back to whipping the cream

She went behind me and placed her hand over my hand "Do it like this." She guided my hand properly as if I had no control over it. And somehow I wondered… when did her hand become this gentle?

_DING_

I instantly woken up from my daydream and felt Haruka removing her hold from mine.

"The cake's ready. Next is to cover it with cream we made." She said proudly as she removed the newly baked cake from the oven and placed over the counter. "Why don't you do the honor of 'creaming' it?"

"The 'creaming' pleasure is all mine." I assured her with a smile as I raised the spatula in my hand.

I breathed deeply and then began applying the whipped cream around the cake. It was harder than I thought. It seems easy when you watch it on TV but doing it yourself can really be troublesome. I really am trying my best but Haruka kept snickering from time to time and quite frankly it doesn't do any help at all. What's worse is that she kept holding her laughter back but she actually can't and just kept bursting her laughter out instead. And it's completely annoying.

"Hey, the plan is to cover the cake not the table." She commented in between laughter. _ARGHH!! I had it with all of these!!_ "But considering it is you-UMPHFF!"

I threw a handful of whipped cream over Haruka's face, to which I Iaughed loudly at. She licked the top of her lips and wiped the cream off of her face. She glared at me for a second then smiled so viciously that I had to back a few steps away. She suddenly threw the cream off from her hands towards me. I ducked from where I stood and safely dodged the cream.

I stood up but was met by Haruka's cream covered hands. She smiled and I could only imagine the scared reaction I just made. She smudged the cream all over my face then started laughing so wildly after that.

I threw a handful of cream again to her direction as revenge and she did likewise. We ended up chasing each other around the kitchen, throwing to each other the cream we just made.

"What in mother's name is going on?!"

I stopped and my face instantly went pale after I heard that familiar voice. _Why is she home so early?! _I turned to my side and forced out a smile. "We're baking okaa-san."

"Baking?" she asked not really believing what I just said. She raised her eyebrow and I followed where her eyes are looking at. "Really?" I blushed and hid my hands quickly behind my back.

"and we're about to clean…"

"Make sure you will-…" her gaze then drifted off from me down to the person standing beside me. "And who might you be?"

"Tenoh Haruka, mam. Michiru's friend."

"Nice to have you here. Feel free to stay but be sure to clean the mess you two made." My mother smiled before leaving the kitchen floor. Haruka sighed loudly to which I assume is out of relief.

"You mother is kind of scary."

"She's still holding back. You haven't seen the best of it yet."

"That explains where you got it from."

"Where I got what from?"

"This obnoxious, not so sexy, unwomanly-like and quite scary side of yours." She explained in full detail. I smack her across the head to which she groaned aloud. "Point proven."

"Shut up and mop already!"

-xxx000xxx-

_**Haruka**_

We ended up finishing in cleaning the mess we made by night. I was about to leave the house when Michiru suddenly suggested that I should stay for the night since it was dangerous to let me walk home that late. This suggestion was firmly backed up by Michiru's mother herself. So how could I refuse then? I might turn out a disrespectful and ungrateful person if ever I did.

I stayed, as if there's any choice left.

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Michiru fixing a futon on the floor and placing two pillows on it. I walked over to her and threw the towel on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey."

"You don't mind taking the futon, do you? My bed is really small and I don't think it'll fit the both of us."

"It's okay. Futon is fine with me." I assured her with a smile. I took over the job of fixing my bed while Michiru jumped over hers and laid lazily on top of it.

"Ne Haruka-san, you like baking don't you?"

I chuckled and grabbed a pillow and placed it on the top most edge of the futon. I closed the lights and laid down "I do. My mother taught me how to bake since I was little. She used to bake me cakes depending on the mood I was in."

"Really?"

"Hai. In our household, cakes usually have their own meaning."

"They do?" She wondered aloud.

"Strawberry cream cakes are usually what you give to someone you like or admire. Blueberry cheese cakes are the ones when you want to feel better. Red velvet for something special. Vanilla cream cakes are usually when you want to start over. And devil's food when you just want to gain weight."

"I should stay away from devil's food then."

I laughed "Probably. But it's usually the devil's food cake that makes me feel better. My mother said that my expression whenever I eat it can be compared to those of who are in love."

"A cake of love then."

"A cake of blossoming love is what I constitute it as." I said in between yawns. There was a long of awkward silence transpired until Michiru decided to speak again.

"I should probably start with Strawberry cream cake for Seiji, then after that I could give him the devil's food cake."

"Yeah… you probably should…" somehow, I find it difficult to voice these words out… and I can't help but to wonder why…

* * *

**_Michiru_**

The town's spring festival approached really fast. It's probably because I have been spending a lot of time with Haruka that I have forgotten about what day it already was or what month. I was surprised to find myself getting drawn to her as much as I was surprised to know these unexpected side of hers, the sweet, gentle and kind side that she has. Also this child-like and impulsive attitude is also fascinating and somehow, a aprt of me actually find it cute.

"Michiru." Akane called out. I followed the voice's direction and saw Akane in a yukata. "You look really beautiful in that yukata."

"Thanks. You look good yourself, Akane." I returned the compliment. She smiled and started mentioning about her father buying the yukata for her and the troubles they made just to find the perfect yukata. I continued listening not until a strand of blonde hair caught my attention. I smiled at Akane and bid her my goodbye.

I ran and followed that faint strand of blonde hair through the packed crowds. I struggled to get in between the people ahead of me that I was actually in the edge of giving up. I was out of breath that I had to stop in my position and gasp for more air.

_Surely I lost trace of her by now…_ I laughed bitterly as I gasped for more air.

"Michiru-san?" I looked up as soon as I heard her voice. A smile instantly crept along the corners of my lips when my eyes finally met her. "Are you alright?"

"Haruka-san... Hai, I'm fine."

She smiled then suddenly had her eyebrows furrowed. She stared at me from head to toe before uttering another words "You're wearing a yukata…"

Somehow the tone of her voice made me feel embarrassed of how I look "Ah yes. My mother had picked it out, and I was really not up for it but you know how persistent she can be, so-…"

"You look beautiful."

I felt my face burning at that sudden comment and the only thing I could think of was to return the compliment. "You look good too. Your hair looks good also"

"Thanks, I grew this by myself." I giggled and soon she joined me in.

It's really surprising that someone you're so scared of before is the same person making you laugh like you've never laughed before. Somehow it makes you realize that perhaps the person you hate before may also be the person you love the most, it may not be right at this moment but it could possibly be in the near future.

"Haruka!" A man's gentle voice called her out. She instantly stopped from laughing and stared at person behind me.

"Seiji." She greeted. I turned around and saw the man I've been dreaming for like years now. I blushed and I hoped he didn't notice it.

"I finally found you. I've been looking everywhere."

"Sorry about that. I just went to look at some of the stall around." Haruka apologized to which Seiji dismissed with a smile. He walked towards us and I could see that he was looking at me.

"Michiru-san, you're wearing a yukata. Looks good on you." He complimented and I swear I blushed harder than before.

"Thank you. My mother insisted that I should wear it" I continued blabbering unnecessary words to him, and I can't even put myself to stop.

"Well I'm going to look around by myself." Haruka suddenly intervened. That stopped me from talking. "You guys take your time." I looked at her and she waved her hands as she started walking away from us.

"Wait…" I tried to stop her but she was too far now to hear my voice. I turned back to Seiji and bid him with smile."I should probably get going too." and ran to Haruka's side.

"Haruka-san wait!"

She stopped and spun around. I finally reached her and she only had to grunt. "You're really dense at times, Michiru-san."

"Ha?"

"I left you so you and Seiji could talk and spend the festival together."

"You did?"

She grumbled. "Yeah."

She started walking and I followed her behind.

_Why?_

_I wonder…_

_Why did I chase after Haruka?_

-xxx000xxx-

_**Haruka**_

I left Seiji and other guys alone and wondered of to these crowded are all by myself. It's not that I don't want to be in their company, it's just that I want to be by myself right now, it's more productive and I could move more freely.

I continued walking, stopping at each and every stall aligned to the sides and checking out what's installed for us to see. It's really fun during these days, makes you remember the old days and makes you feel like a kid again. I walked again not until a pool of aquamarine hair caught my attention. I proceeded to its direction and saw Michiru gasping for air.

"Michiru-san?" she looked up as soon as I called her name out. "Are you alright?"

"Haruka-san... Hai, I'm fine." She reassured with a smile.

I stopped from saying anything as soon as I found myself staring at her. She was dressed in a floral printed yukata that perfectly fitted her. "You're wearing a yukata…"

"Ah yes. My mother had picked it out, and I was really not up for it but you know how persistent she can be, so-…" she continued blabbering words that I didn't paid attention to. The way she looks had me completely distracted that the only words my mind could process was these words.

"You look beautiful." I blushed a little feeeling embarrassed by what I just said and now I can't help but to be worried about what she thinks.

"You look good too. Your hair looks good also"

"Thanks, I grew this by myself." I replied with my trademark smug smile.

She giggled and soon I found myself joining in. It's really surprising that someone you rarely have spoken to before can make you feel as if you have this strong unbounded connection between the both of you.

"Haruka!" I instantly stopped from laughing when I saw him approaching us.

"Seiji." I greeted. Michiru turned around and went instantly red when her eyes fell on Seji.

"I finally found you. I've been looking everywhere."

"Sorry about that. I just went to look at some of the stall around." I apologized to which Seiji dismissed with a smile. He started walking towards us and saw his eyes travelling to the person in front of me.

"Michiru-san, you're wearing a yukata. Looks good on you." He complimented and I swear Michiru just had to blush harder that before.

"Thank you. My mother insisted that I should wear it" she kept blabbering in her nervous voice. And it probably seems that I have no place in here.

"Well I'm going to look around by myself." I cut Michiru off. "You guys take your time." I waved my hand and walked opposite from where they were.

_What are you doing Haruka? _

_What are you doing? _

_What- am I doing..._

_I don't even know myself…._

"Haruka-san wait!"

I stopped and spun around. I saw Michiru running towards me and I only grunted at her reckless action. "You're really dense at times, Michiru-san."

"Ha?"

"I left you so you and Seiji could talk and spend the festival together."

"You did."

"Yeah."

_I'm happy aren't I?_

_She followed me to begin with, so I should be happy… _

_But…_

_Why am I having these troubled feelings…_

-xxx000xxx-

_**Michiru**_

I ended up spending the festival with Haruka. Strolling all over the place and trying every game in each stall there is. She won a fish which she gave to the crying little girl and she won a big bunny stuffed toy in a shooting game which she traded off to two pieces of bear toys and gave it to the fighting little girls. Again I saw a different side of hers that I never expected to be there, and she just continually amazes me each and every second.

The next thing we did was to try the food there is. She insisted of buying the food and why would I deny such offer? And so I didn't and let her buy me the food there is. She bought two plates of takoyaki, two sticks of caramel glazed apples, then two sticks of sweet dumplings, and two sticks of yakitori. I would probably be fainting by now due to eating too much or perhaps had stopped eating after the takoyaki but being with Haruka, I just can't help but to ignore all of these.

"I'll have pistachio. Michiru, what flavor do you want for your ice cream?"

"I'll have mint chocolate."

"One pistachio and one mint chocolate please." She ordered as she handed a bill out.

The lady handed two cones to Haruka. We started walking again while indulging the ice cream in our hands.

"You like pistachio, don't you Haruka-san?" I asked. She wrinkled her nose as if thinking of what to say. "Cause I saw you buying the same flavor of ice cream for the last two years in the cafeteria."

"Hai. I love pistachio." She smiled. "You want to try?" she offered as she held her ice cream out to me. I leaned in and took a bite off it. "So what do you think?"

"It's alright. Not bad as I would've thought."

"So we're critiquing ice cream now, huh?"

"Why don't you try mine?" I suggested. She smiled then leaned in as she took a bite out of my ice cream. She kept savoring the flavor in her mouth for a couple of seconds before speaking her critic out.

"It's different. Not bad either. Sort of like taking a bite off a chocolate ice cream after brushing your teeth."

"What's that all about?"

She laughs. "You know like this chocolate mint flavored toothpaste. Minty fresh breath."

I shrugged it off and continued with eating my own ice cream instead.

We continued with the same routine until all the people started gathering around a certain area with their heads up as they stared out to the sky.

"Fireworks are coming." Haruka began

"Yeah. People started gathering. I just hope we have much better spot where we can watch it fully."

"We do. Follow me." She grabbed my hand and hurriedly dragged me to a place. I wanted to protest, trust me, but with her gentle hand holding mine, I couldn't even find myself saying no to it.

We stopped on top of a small hill a bit far from where the festival was held. It was dark and kind of remote place but we surely had a clear view of the sky with no trees to distract us.

"Here we are." She said so proudly. Haruka took her sit on the grass and I followed and sat beside her. "It's much better in here."

I nodded and stared at the sky above us. We became silent afterwards as we both gaze at the sky. The sound of fireworks was the next thing I heard. The fireworks boomed up into different colors painting the sky with colors beyond human imagination. It was breathtaking and displaying such sublime beauty.

"It's beautiful…" I uttered without even noticing.

"Yeah."

"It's worth all to come here."

"Yeah."

I looked to my side and gave Haruka a really appreciative smile. She smiled back and we continued staring at each other. After a while Haruka started leaning down as she placed her hand over mine. I don't know how it happened but I ended up kissing her. I really don't know how to react. I really don't know if this is all true but what I know is that Haruka's lips are really soft, sweet and has its reassuring warmth.

And somehow, my body started acting on its own and my heart thumping crazily. Maybe just maybe, if not whole, then probably a part me, felt that being with Haruka like this is right; that it was perfect.

She slowly removed her lips and looked away from my stare. "Sorry…" she uttered softly.

_Sorry?_

"I got lost in the moment. So let's just forget about it."

_Spur of the moment?!_

Her words really riled me up. I held my tears back and pushed her away from me. I hurriedly stood up and left her on her own.

_I hate you!_

_Haruka, you idiot!_

* * *

_**Haruka**_

It's been weeks since the last time I talked to Michiru. I can't blame her. I took advantage of kissing her back then and I fully understand her reaction. It's just that somehow, even if we're really aren't that close, a part me do miss her.

"Haruka!"

"Seiji."

"Can you meet me after class? Behind the school." Seiji asked, a bit embarrassed as he does, turning his eyes away from me.

"Yeah sure." I replied and he smiled as if he had won the lottery. He bid me farewell and proceeded to where he supposed to be by now.

School bell rang twice and Michiru entered the room. I looked at her and smiled while she refused to do the same thing by ignoring my presence instead. The whole duration of class ended up me trying to get Michiru's attention and her trying to give me the silent treatment. _I should have expected…._

I grabbed my bag and left the room as soon as the bell rang again. I proceeded to where Seiji and I planned to meet and hoped that he could make my day better.

I arrived at the area and saw him leaning by the wall. I walked closer and he welcomed me with a smile.

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

"You asked me too. So what's up?" I asked. He pushed himself off the walk and started walking towards me.

"I like you, Haruka." He confessed out of the blue, and surely not what I was expecting. "I've been in love with you ever since I met you and I just couldn't take it anymore by just being your friend."

I was caught off guard by this. I tried to process everything in my mind but I just couldn't believe it.

"So would you like to go out with me?"

"Wait… but Michiru… How about Michiru? I thought you also liked her?"

"Michiru? She's really beautiful but I like you more." He was completely honest and sincere with his words. I don't know how to refuse him. Surely I like him but not the way he likes me. He was just a friend, a good friend I could depend on. But being more than that, I just can't. "I like you and Michiru can't even compare with you."

By this time, my eyes fell on a woman's face standing behind Seiji. Her tears started welling up._ No. No. No!_

"Michiru…" I uttered as I walked pass by Seiji. She spun around and started running. I ran after her but was stopped by Seiji's hand.

"Haruka."

"Let go of me!" I demanded angrily.

"You like Michiru, don't you?" He asked earnestly. "Do you love her as much I love you?"

"I don't-.. know…" _I really don't. It confuses me why I'm feeling this way to begin with._ "but... she's my devil's food cake, Seiji… So please, let go of me."

I don't know if he understood what I meant by that but I hoped that at the very least he understood my feelings, as a friend.

He held me loosely as his hands fell back onto his side.

I ran as fast as I can to the direction where she had run to. I stopped and found nobody in there anymore. Not even a single trace of Michiru left.

_Why…_

_Why do the things I want pass before my eyes…_

-xxx000xxx-

_**Michiru**_

I don't know why I'm feeling this way; if it's about Seiji liking Haruka or Haruka returning Seiji's feelings. I don't really know which is which. I'm confused, to be honest, and I really don't know what to do anymore. What I know is that something inside me started breaking, and I can't seem to control its effect. And the only thing I could do is to hide; to stay away as far as possible..

"Michiru-san, you're in there aren't you? Please say something." _This gentle voice… it's him._ "You're not being fair running away like this. Come on out."

I opted to keep my silence. He continued.

"Haruka has been worried about you ever since. Be fair to her."

"Seiji…"

"…"

"I like you. I probably have ever since I met you." I admitted whole heartedly.

"I'm sorry; I can't return your feelings. I like someone else."

"I know. I just want to hear it for myself. Truth to be told, it doesn't hurt as much as I hoped for it to be…"

"Then that only means you have found someone you like more than me, don't you think?" His words struck me. He made me aware of these feelings that I myself didn't realize I have.

_Someone I like more..._

"Why don't you act up to those feelings you have right now?"

_Feeling I have right now..._

"You have found your answer didn't you? It's that easy."

_Haruka..._

"She's at home."

_Seiji... Thank you..._

* * *

_**Haruka**_

I'm worried, and can't help to have all these troubled feelings.

She hates me now. She surely, absolutely and completely hates me for stealing the person she likes the most. Even if it was not in my intention, even if I didn't want it to happen, it's still justifiable for her to hate me. It just sucks that I don't hate her as much. It's probably the opposite of it which has no bright future.

This really is frustrating. Why can't it just go the way I wanted it to be?

"Haruka the door." My mother called out.

"Hai." I answered back as I stood up from the couch. This isn't probably the best time for me to answer the door with these feelings I'm having. I might end up slamming the door to whoever it is.

I tuned the knob and slowly opened the door. And the person I least expected stood right in front of me.

"Hey." She uttered in her sweet dulcet voice I have been longing for these past few weeks.

"Hey… What are you doing here, Michiru-san?"

"I've been thinking a lot ever since and it's all about you. I don't know why but I can't help but to. Even the kiss you told me to forget, I just couldn't. I don't want to. And I don't really know what I'm feeling. It's just that I feel calmer, safer and happier when I'm with you and it feels perfect. Perhaps this doesn't make any sense or the words such as happy and perfect may sound trite and overused._" _She continued blabbering to which I really paid no attention to. Just seeing her nervous and at the same time serious about this is enough to make me smile. And having her here standing in front of me was enough to warm my heart.

"I just wish I had the words to describe these unique feeling I'm having right now for you. I'm sure it sounds pretty delusional to presume to be the first to ever feel this way about someone... but I still like to think there is something about you and me that no one can ever quite touch. And-…"

"I missed you." I uttered unnoticed. She stopped and held her blue eyes straightly looking at me. "Everything didn't go the way I expected.. It didn't go the way I wanted it to be... These past weeks led me to feel something I never felt before.. I liked it, iIve grown fond of it, but it made me scared, scared of actually losing something that important. I wanted to have those feelings but I also didn't want to recognize it. It doesn't make any sense, doesn't it? And it's just that, I... I missed you… a lot actually. And it might sound pretty delusional to presume that there is something stronger force connecting us for me to miss you this badly, but… I really missed you. And I-"

"I missed you too." She smiled. And finally for the longest time, she had smiled to me. There was something different with her smile. It felt as if those smile were only for me; such radiant endearing smile only exist for me.

We were in silence again. Not the awkwards silence before, but something different that only the look in our eyes could explain.

"I think we still have some Vanilla cream cake left." I told her as I gestured her to come in.

"I think I'm up for a devil's food cake." She remarked then giggled afterwards.

I don't know what will happen next. Actually nobody really knows what the future holds. But at the very least, why don't we rely on the precious feelings we hold so dear right now. Who knows it might blossom to a whole lot more.

And right now she's my most precious. The word Love doesn't even comes close to describing what I feel for her. But it's something stronger...

_My devil's food cake…_

_My Michiru…_

* * *

**Ahh a really mushy and cliche ending. lol the ending was rushed. it's almost 3am in here and I don't have the luxury to check my mistakes. so i'm terrible sorry for that.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Inspired by the song The Closest Thing by Juliana theory**

**Review!!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
